Mysteries
by Dazzy Dizzie
Summary: What happens if Misaki dissaperes? What happens if Usui cheats on her? What happens if one of them is ... dead? /DISCONTINUED/:/ADOPTED BY FELLOW AUTHOR: Kaoru97/
1. Chapter 1

**_Prologue . . ._**

''How about you Misaki?'' Sakura asked. When she didn't get a response she repeated her question. When noone answered her she looked around. Misaki was nowhere to be seen. She was just at here before! Where did the girl go running of to?

Sakura looked for her friend everywhere. She eventually bumped into Usui.

''Hey Usui! Do you know where Misa-chan is at? I can't find her and I've been looking for over an hour.'' Sakura said getting worried.

''No, I haven't seen her since lunch.'' Usui said.

''Oh, well if you find her tell her to call me. I'm getting worried.'' Sakura said as she left Usui alone. He wasn't too worried about that. He knew that Misaki is capable of taking care of herself if she ever gets into deep trouble.

.

.

.

_The Next Day . . ._

Misaki was still nowhere to be seen. Noone's heard of her, she didn't return to her home last night and she didn't even report to work. Sakura was jumping into conclusions. While the girl was doing that and every other student were trying to calm her down Usui was standing at the school roof watching everyone.

He still wasn't worried, he knew that she'll eventually show up. Sooner or later the class president has to show up. And hopefully, it'll be soon. Really soon.

.

.

.

_After Three Weeks . . ._

Now Usui was starting to worry. Did she really disapeare at the face of the Earth? Was she really gone? Did she move? No, no cross that out. Her mother and sister were still in the same old house.

As the two were getting worried about the missing family member, Usui was more worried.

Had he been wrong to not suspect it at first? What if he tries to look for her and ends up failing? What if it's too late? What if, what if, what if . . . she's _dead_? No! She can't be dead! He's going to look for her no matter what!

.

.

.

_After School . . ._

Usui went looking for her. He kept on constantly cheeking into Maid Latte hoping to see his beloved in her maid uniform. He even went to Misaki's house several times but ended up having his stomach turned around whenever he heard that she still hasn't showed up.

How can this be? Who would ever take Misaki? _Where_ is Misaki? Is she okay? Hopefully she is . . .


	2. Chapter 2

Later That Same Day . . .

Misaki slowly woke up, only to find herself in a pitch black room. Her hands tied really good to the pole behind her, and there was a white fabric covering her mouth. She tried to make a sound but nothing came out. Not even a little tiny sqeak.

The door opened and a shadow came over, well make that two. Based on the voices and the figure it was one man and a woman. Misaki defenaitly couldn't see who they were, but the kid-nappers saw their victim sitting there. Glaring at them, as if she was going to kick their a** anytime now.

''Oh honey, look! _Our_ little darling is awake now!'' The women said. She sounded like she was in her mid twienties.

''I now sugar plum. She's finally awake.'' The man said.

_Wait, what did he mean by finally? How long have I been asleep._ Misaki wanted to know.

''You've been asleep for almost a month now, sleepy head!'' A younger voice said behind the couple, it was if the voice could hear Misa's thoughts. The two went out of their way to let the second voice in. Based on the figure and the sound of the voice, Misaki could tell that it was a girl. Probably around the age of eleven.

''Oh mommy, I just love her!'' The girl said cheerfully.

''I know, sweetheart!'' The woman said.

_Who are these people?_ Misaki thought.

''Oh daddy, mommy! We're being rude!'' The girl said.

_No duh you're being rude. You and your crazy parents kid napped me!_ Misaki thought rolling her eyes.

''We forgot to introduce ourselves!'' The girl said, reminding her parents.

''Yes, yes!'' The woman said. ''I am Rebecca, but you can just call me_ mom_.''

_Mom?_ Misaki thought.

''I'm Anthony, but you can call me _dad_.'' The man said.

_Dad?_ Misaki thought.

''And I'm Lily! I'm turning twelve next month! And you're going to be the best _onee-san_ ever!'' The little girl, Lily, said.

_O-onee-san?_ Misaki thought._ Mom? Dad? Onee-san? Are these people crazy? Maybe this family needs to go to a mental hospital! No child would ever be kidnapped then have her kinappers become her new family, go with it and enjoy the rest of her life!_

''Yes my dear, that's right. We'll be your new family. And we'll be together _forever_!'' The woman said in a scary, creepy yet calm voice. While she was saying that she took out a hypnotizing watch and played a _very sepecial_ beat, then when Misaki started to get uncouincous, the woman, man and Lily said a few sentences together with the exact same creepy tone.


	3. Chapter 3

_After A Week . . ._

Usui couldn't stop looking for her, for Misaki Ayuzawa. The girl who's been missing for over a month now.

He wouldn't give up though.

_No, don't give up_. Was his motto. And he was doing exactly that.

Everyday after school he would search for her. Go to the police station to see if they found her. Watch the news everyday to be aware of these mysterious disappearence. Misaki wasn't the only one who disappeared. There were more and more people disappearing. There were about twenty people that disappeared this month. And Misaki was the first.

_Where are you Misaki?_ Usui thought to himself.

It pained his to know that his beloved disappeared. It broke his heart to know that he will never see her again. And his heart dies to know that she was _gone_. As in dead. But he wasn't going there. He would clung onto hope.

He heard a laughter. A familiar laughter. Turning around his eyes widened. There she was! The girl that was missing for over a month now!

Misaki Ayuzawa.


	4. Chapter 4

**Authors Note:**

THIS STORY HAS BEEN ADOPTED BY Kaoru97.

I WILL NOT BE POSTING THIS STORY ANY MORE.

THAT WILL BE Kaoru97's JOB.

IF YOU WISH TO READ MORE OF THIS STORY, GO TO Kaoru97's PROFILE.

IT WILL BE UNDER THE SAME TITLE.

I APOLOGIZE TO ANYONE WHO IS EXPECTING UPDATES FOR THIS STORY FROM ME.


End file.
